Overleg gebruiker:Alboltdrogo
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij Ikariam Wiki. Dank je wel voor je bewerking aan de pagina Hoofdpagina. Als je hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Wiki Sarah Manley (hulp forum | blog) How to become a Bureaucrat on this wiki I am not a Admin of any rank on this wiki, just on the English wiki am I a Bureaucrat. If you go to Speciaal:Gebruikerslijst/sysop, and change the drop-down menu from "5 or more" to "all users" and then click on the show button, you will see that User:Al3xz is the only Administrator on this site and he has not been active since 2008. You need to use and request the ability to take over the site. -- mei 12, 2011 13:53 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanation. I'll contact the wikistaff and make the request. ::Alboltdrogo mei 12, 2011 14:08 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, on becoming a'Bureaucrat' on this wiki, as mentions on the Overleg:Hoofdpagina page, if you need help please ask and feel free to use any / all templates, pages from w:c:ikariam, but do remember if you use images to place the proper Image license on them. -- mei 13, 2011 16:15 (UTC) Thank you I'm going to change and update Image licenses, but I first need to translate the license template. A small question, I personalized the wiki style a bit, but as I can see Ikariam Wiki is personalized much more with site_user_css, but I can't find how I can do that here. Alboltdrogo mei 13, 2011 16:29 (UTC) Which site settings are you referring? The page setup / colors are set up through the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, the added options in the user bar at the bottom of the page are from the MediaWiki:Wikia.js, other settings are set up through various other MediaWiki: files. You should be able to see the changes on the w:c:ikariam:Special:Allmessages page, by marking the modified option and then clicking on "Go". -- mei 14, 2011 19:40 (UTC) :Thank you (again) :All images are now licensed! :So, I can start updating the articles. :Alboltdrogo mei 18, 2011 13:07 (UTC) wiki Goeie wiki, zal wel veel werk geweest zijn. Succes met het verder updaten van de wiki! :Bedankt Pancrasser, we doen ons best! ::Alboltdrogo (Overleg) mei 29, 2011 12:51 (UTC) Sjabloon:Welkom Hallo, Hebben jullie hier geen sjabloon: Welkom? Ik wou net een gebruiker verwelkomen alleen er was geen welkomssjabloon. Daarom heb ik het maar even op een andere manier gedaan. Groeten, Wouter15 jun 1, 2011 20:19 (UTC) ::Die hebben we zeker wel. ::Gebruik: ::Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 1, 2011 20:27 (UTC) :::Is het dan geen idee om die even te hernoemen naar ? Zo staat het ook in het rijtje van sjablonen in het bewerk menu. Wouter15 jun 1, 2011 20:41 (UTC) ::::Aangepast, is nog veel werk te doen, kan niet alles ineens, maar als je me op iets wijst maak ik dat zeker in orde. ::::Bedankt om een aantal sjablonen aan de categorie sjablonen toe te voegen, die categorie bestond nog niet, maar die heb ik nu aangemaakt. ::::Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 1, 2011 21:08 (UTC) Hoi Hoi Alboltdrogo, Leuk dat je met deze wiki aan de slag gegaan bent. Waar kan ik mee helpen? Ik heb redelijk verstand van hoe het werkt en zo want ik heb een tijd zelf een wiki gehouden (handig om school dingen op te maken en zo je vordering te zien). Ook heb ik een tijd op wikipedia rond gelopen en zo truukjes met de softwair geleerd. MvG, Kanman jun 5, 2011 10:27 (UTC) :Hoi Kanman, :Alvast welkom, zoals je al gezien hebt ben ik nu bezig met de updates en ook met de onderzoeken, verder moeten er ook nog artikels over de wonderen afzonderlijk komen en moet het artikel over wonderen & mirakels geüpdatet worden. Daarna zien we wel weer verder. :Je hebt al een mooie 2e plaats, doe zo verder! :Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 5, 2011 13:10 (UTC) ::Hoi, ::Ik heb je handtekening omlaag geplaatst, die hoort bij jouw post :P. ::Is er een speciale overleg plaats? Of gewoon via overlegpagina's? ::Er zijn nu twee pagina's voor updates, namelijk Update_0.3.1 en de rest en Versies. De pagina's van Update's zijn veel verder dan die van Versies, dus ik stel voor die te verwijderen of naar een andere pagina te laten door linken. ::Kan je op Ikariam nog naar oude versies als 0.3.1.1 terug kijken, want die kon ik niet vinden. Maar hij stond wel in die lijst. ::Kanman jun 6, 2011 21:01 (UTC) :::Hoi, :::Alle overleg gebeurt tegenwoordig via overlegpagina's of forum. :::Versies mag bij Updates gevoegd worden en dan mag je een doorverwijzing maken in Versies, je kan Updates dan ook als * in Categorie:Updates plaatsen, dat lijkt mij beste, jou ook? :::Tussenversies als 0.3.1.1 worden niet weergegeven in Ikariam, maar zijn tussengeplakt bij de changelogs van de respectievelijk volgende versie. Je kan steeds op de Engelse kijken wat er dan precies gewijzigd is in die versie en dat dan uit de changelog van de volgende versie halen (ik veronderstel dat je wel wat Engels kan?). :::Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 7, 2011 10:05 (UTC) :::Bewerken: Veranderde het Engels een link naar een directe link naar patch 0.3.1.1 worden. -- jun 7, 2011 16:29 (UTC) ::::Klinkt goed, ik heb vandaag alleen geen tijd en morgen weet ik nog niet. Heb een nog al drukke week op school. Maar als het van het weekend nog niet is gedaan doe ik het wel. ::::En ja, Ik spreek Engels :P. :::: jun 7, 2011 19:55 (UTC) :::::Ok, ik zie ook wel of ik er toe kom. :::::Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 7, 2011 20:06 (UTC) ::::::Nog twee dingen trouwens, kan je de kleur van links aanpassen? Een link waar je op hebt geklikt lijkt te veel op een pagina die niet bestaat. Ik ben niet kleurenblind, maar het is wel verwarrend. ::::::twee: Als iemand een keer tijd over heeft is het misschien een idee om de categorieën wat duidelijker te ordenen, want er staan nu wat rare dingen tussen :P. Maar dat heeft denk ik geen haast. :::::: jun 7, 2011 21:04 (UTC) ---- ; Note: : If you want to show a linkable category without placing the page into that category use a colon ( :''' ) ie [[:Category:categoryname]] or [[:Category:categoryname|display name]] and you will get: Category:categoryname or display name. -- jun 7, 2011 20:55 (UTC) ::* Dat kan ik aanpassen, maar aan welke kleur had je dan gedacht, het moet een beetje in het Ikariam kleurenpalet passen. ::* Klopt, vooral de sjablonen moeten nog gecategoriseerd worden, trouwens die updates zaten allemaal al in de Categorie:Updates door het sjabloon dat gebruikt werd. ::* Thank you Jrooksjr, do you know why the last ! in the last heading of my tables isn't parsed? I thought that you should use !! to create a heading in a table and it are the same tables as on English wiki and you don't have any problems, I have no clue atm. :::Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 8, 2011 07:46 (UTC) :: Which table are you having a problem with? I will look at it and your MediaWiki:Wikia.css file to see if the settings match. -- jun 8, 2011 17:34 (UTC) ::The tables on Eenheden and Schepen, those tables are transcluded from the pages in Categorie:Eenheden and Categorie:Schepen. -- Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 8, 2011 17:39 (UTC) Actually, all of the Units and ships have the problem with 2 templates for some reason and on the main page (the transclusion is working fine - shows the same problem as the main page of each unit/ship, at the moment there are 2 possibilities for this problem: # Wikia is having a problem (from time to time they do and they mess up our displays with tables and other things). # There is a problem with this template or the main template (t|Converter}}. At the moment I do not see a problem with either template which makes me think it is problem 1 because your works fine but you do not use the template to make it work with the other parameters. -- jun 8, 2011 18:23 (UTC) : I think I found and Fixed the problem! The problem was in the template . You had the image file fine, but you put the Category: tags on a separate line, causing a line to be inserted after the image - so I deleted the extra line and I think I fixed the problem. -- jun 11, 2011 18:55 (UTC) : This is why most of my templates have the template information tags on them - so that those specific information is show between the '''onlyinclude tags while the includeonly tags make the template invisible on the main template page and only visible through the transcluded Documentation -- jun 11, 2011 18:58 (UTC) : Thank you Jrooksjr, I would never found that by myself and thanks to your explanation I understand why it caused the 'bug'. -- Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 11, 2011 19:53 (UTC) Tables Here is some information about tables (you might know already - if you do, just ignore it ): If you start a table header with a | then all of the lines should be | or || If you start a table header with a ! then all of the lines should be ! or !! If you want to mix them, then each type must be on a different line ; Examples using | ; Examples using ! ; Examples using a mixture of the 2 I hope this was a little useful in your problem with tables? -- jun 8, 2011 17:48 (UTC) Thank you Jrooksjr but I already knew that. The only thing that I've noticed is that it happens when there is a link in that header and that it uses two lines of code, the link stands on the first line and there is a template on the second line. But you have the same "situation" in those tables on en:. If I am having the same situation on :en then the problem is on Wikia's end at the moment. -- jun 8, 2011 18:25 (UTC) verwijderen Hoi, Kan je Versie_0.4.0 verwijderen? Het is een nutteloze doorverwijspagina. Ik kan dat niet, want ik ben geen mod. Laat Versies wel staan. Die geschiedenis kan nog wat handigs hebben. jun 11, 2011 15:41 (UTC) :Kan je jun 12, 2011 11:41 (UTC) :Kan je categorie:Werelden hernoemen naar categorie:Server? Dan kan de categorie:Updates er namelijk ook in. jun 12, 2011 11:52 (UTC) ::Je kan categorieën niet hernoemen, maak de nieuwe categorie en pas het aan in de artikels die ernaar verwijzen. Ik zal dan categorie:Werelden verwijderen. Van mij kan je beheerdersrechten krijgen zodra je 100 bewerkingen gemaakt hebt, maar dat moet ik wel nog even bespreken met Nightlion want hij is ook hier. -- Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 12, 2011 12:05 (UTC) :::Oké, hij kan weg. Kan je ook Bestand:Avatar.png verwijderen? Die had ik er perongelijk dubbel op gezet. jun 12, 2011 13:02 (UTC) ::::en de pagina Je moeder kan ook wel worden verwijderd gok ik zo. jan 29, 2012 16:31 (UTC) :::::Kan je alles uit de de categorie Candidates_for_deletion verwijderen? Het is inmiddels al lang geleden, maar kan ik die moderator rechten krijgen? feb 16, 2012 11:56 (UTC) ::::::Moderator rechten gegeven, sorry voor de vertraging. Alboltdrogo (Overleg) apr 11, 2012 15:04 (UTC) User Right settings I looked at and noticed that Night lion is listed as "bureaucrat, rollback". The "rollback" setting is incorrect for a "bureaucrat". The correct setting should be "bureaucrat, sysop". Without this change, the "bureaucrat" setting will allow him to make other members into "sysops" , but without the "sysop" setting, he will not be able to make changes to pages that require the "sysop" privileges, and will only have the special ability of "rollback's" to counter vandalism. You would think that the "bureaucrat" setting would cover it all but that is strictly limited to making more people into "sysops". -- jun 12, 2011 15:00 (UTC) I know that, he's a "bureaucrat" because he's Board Admin on NL.ikariam.com, but he hasn't got time to make lots of edits here, if I suddenly would die / disappear it's his job to assign a new main sysop. He can Rollback to counter vandalism, spam or incorrect information and he can give his opinion on how this wiki should evolve as a community project of NL.ikariam.com. But he's not a regular contributor so he doesn't need sysop rights. -- Alboltdrogo (Overleg) jun 12, 2011 15:17 (UTC) Ahh ok, so you do know that he is limited in functions. Most people (in the past) have made the mistake I mentioned, and could not figure out why the bureaucrats could not perform the main actions they were made into a bureaucrat to perform. -- jun 12, 2011 15:28 (UTC)